


i think you should stay here

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Even, Cum Play, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Quickly Even planted his hands on Isak’s thighs stilling him where he was seated.“I think you should stay here.” Even whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Isak’s ear.AKA: Even is a bossy bottom and Isak desperately wants him to sit on his cock





	i think you should stay here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a sequel to my last fic "I'd follow you anywhere". I've separated the chapters because this one definitely warrants the explicit tag while the first fic is pure fluff. 
> 
> Thanks to KT and Lizzie for encouraging me to finish this. My smut accountability buddies. XO
> 
> And lastly yes this is a Bottom Even fic. If it's not your cup of tea no biggie. There are a ton of amazing Top Even fics to read. If it is your cup of tea enjoy!

Their kisses had started out playful as they continued singing and dancing around the kitchen. But soon Isak’s hands were pulling on Even’s hair as they both moaned into their kisses. A sigh of “Bedroom” escaped Even’s lips as he pulled Isak’s hips forward. Sidestepping around the kitchen counter Even started to back Isak through the doorway into the bedroom. Just past the entrance Isak’s hands clung to Even’s neck as he stumbled backwards. With a hard thump Isak ended up seated in one of their dining table chairs. Having pulled Even down with him they both laughed into each others necks. 

“Smooth baby” Even teased.

“You’re the one that pushed me backwards!” Isak proclaimed as he rocked forward to stand up again.

Quickly Even planted his hands on Isak’s thighs stilling him where he was seated. 

“I think you should stay here.” Even whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Isak’s ear. 

Under Even’s hands he could feel Isak still struggling to stand up. Keeping his hands planted firmly Even leaned back to find a very quizzical look on Isak’s face. 

“What are you up to?” Isak asked as he squinted his eyes. The classic suspicious Isak look.

“You’ll just have to be patient baby. I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Even tucked a misplaced curl around Isak’s ear as he stepped forward and straddled Isak’s hips. Isak’s hands naturally slip up Even’s thighs and around to his hips. As Isak pulled him forward Even’s hands got lost in the blonde curls around the nape of Isak’s neck. He gently pulled Isak’s hair to force him to lean his head back. Even took a moment to bask in the view of this beautiful boy allowing him to take control. So pliant under his touch. Even leaned forward to nibble and lick at Isak’s jawline and neck. The soft moans escaping Isak’s mouth started to pitch higher and higher as Even began grinding his hips down. Isak’s hands encouraging the movement. Pressing Even down on his hardening cock. 

Even pulled the neckline of Isak’s t-shirt down, giving him access to lick along Isak’s prominent collar bones. A part of Isak’s body Even had noticed long before they had ever talked. Before they had locked eyes on that fateful day in the cafeteria. But soon Even needed more. More of Isak’s body touching his. His hands reached down to the hemline of Isak’s t-shirt. 

“Arms up baby. I need to feel you.” 

Isak complied and with one smooth movement Even pulled Isak’s t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. Quickly Isak’s fingers were sliding under Even’s t-shirt to help him do the same. Even crossed his arms and grabbed the hemline of this t-shirt. But as he pulled it off he kept it hanging in one hand.

Isak leaned forward to connect their bodies once again as he ran his hands up and down Even’s back. “Fuck you feel so good Evy. Ya keep moving your hips like that.” 

Even gasped as Isak’s mouth connected with his nipple. Isak’s gentle biting and licking only made Even grind down on Isak’s lap even more. As Even brought his hands up to hold the back of the chair and steady himself he was reminded that he was still holding his own t-shirt. And he was reminded that he’d had a plan for that t-shirt. 

Even leaned back a bit to release Isak’s mouth from his nipple. Isak looked up at Even. “Do you trust me Issy?” There was a pause as they held each other’s gaze. Isak’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. Even raised his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly softening his intense look. Isak licked his lips and slowly nodded his head. 

“Say it. I need to hear you say it Issy.”

“I trust you Even.”

Even leaned forward connecting their foreheads “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Isak was lost in Even’s eyes, his mouth falling open waiting for a kiss. “I promise.” Even breathed the words into Isak’s mouth when their lips connected.

As their tongues danced Even’s arms reached down to Isak’s hands. Guiding them off of his own hips and around the back of the chair. Isak’s arms fell slack as he gave in. Allowing Even to take control. Trusting. 

Even clasped Isak’s hands together and started wrapping the t-shirt around Isak’s wrists. Isak was huffing out muffled whines between kisses. “Is that too tight baby?”

“No…tighter” 

“Mmmm whatever you need beautiful”

Even pulled the t-shirt taut around Isak’s wrists and then placed one end into Isak’s hand. Reassuring Isak that if needed he could free himself. 

Giving Isak one more sloppy kiss Even planted his feet now firmly on the ground and pressed to standing. As expected Isak tried to chase Even’s lips. “No, no. You stay there.” Even drawled as he ran his hands down Isak’s chest eventually catching on the waistline of his jeans. Even’s fingers teased the soft skin. He watched as Isak’s stomach muscles contracted with each gasp escaping his lips. His senses heightened now without the ability to control Even’s touch in any way. 

Lowering his gaze Even could see Isak’s thick cock straining against his tight jeans. The first time Even saw Isak’s cock fully hard he was amazed. Weeks later he would admit to Isak that the first thing that went through his head that night he dropped to his knees at the Kollektivet  
was “Wow this boy is a grower not a shower.” Of course Even was met with the signature Valtersen eye roll upon that comment. 

Even moved one hand lower to palm the front of Isak’s jeans as he made quick work of the zipper. Isak’s hips thrust upwards as cool air touched his cock. “Mmm going commando. Were you like this all day?”

“Yes because someone keeps forgetting to switch the laundry when I ask him to.” Isak responded with just a hint of annoyance. Even assumed it was more so from not being able to touch his own cock than his boyfriend not doing the laundry.

“Well if this is what happens when I forget the laundry I’ll do it more often.” Even teased as he dropped to his knees in front of Isak. 

“Lift up baby.” Even directed as he grabbed the back of Isak’s jeans and pulled them swiftly down his legs. 

As Even sat back on his heals to take in the sight in front of him he felt like his head was spinning. Isak’s legs spread open. His heavy balls resting on the chair as his cock twitched against his stomach. Isak’s hips started rocking back and forth. Searching for friction of any kind. Even’s eyes ran up Isak’s abs, across his chest pressed forward from the resistance of having his arms tied behind him. As Even met Isak’s eyes he could see the desperation, the want. “You look so fucking beautiful baby. So exposed. Are you ready for me? Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes!” Isak moaned as he struggled against his restraints. 

“What do you say baby?”

“Fuck Even just touch me…please…please I need you.”

“Mmm good boy.” 

Even placed his hands around Isak’s ankles and slowly slid them up towards his thighs. Shuffling in closer Even kept eye contact with Isak as he placed gentle kisses along Isak’s sensitive inner thighs. The skin so soft, so smooth. One of Even’s favourite places to kiss Isak. Especially knowing today the reaction he’d get would be ten fold because Isak wasn’t able to control Even with a hand on his head. 

Isak’s legs started to shake. To spread wide and then squeeze together again. A giggle left Isak’s lips as he tried to fight for control. “Oh my God Even that tickles. Stop it.”

“You can handle it.” Even said as he guided Isak’s legs open once again and started to suck small bruises further and further up Isak’s inner thighs. The giggles Isak was letting out now had turned to high pitched whines. His legs still shuddering each time Even’s mouth connected with his skin.

As Even’s kisses reached up to Isak’s balls he slid his hand around them and gently tugged. Isak’s cock bounced against his stomach as a moan filled the room. 

“You like that baby? You like it when I play with your balls?”

“Y…es…pull…harder. Put your mouth around them.”

Even leaned forward and gently sucked Isak’s balls into his mouth. Rolling them around his tongue he enjoyed the way they filled his mouth. Knowing that this was giving so much pleasure to his beautiful boy. Bringing him further and further to the edge. An edge where Even planned on keeping Isak for quite a while tonight. 

After several minutes Even opened his mouth and leaned back a bit. A string of spit still connecting his tongue to Isak’s balls. Looking up he found Isak’s mouth parted, letting out soft pants of breath. Isak’s eyes were closed, blissed out with all the attention he was receiving. Even kept one hand wrapped around the base of Isak’s balls, gently tugging while matching the rhythm of Isak’s hips. With feather light fingers Even stroked Isak’s cock from his leaking head to the base buried in a soft tuft of blonde hair. The guttural moan that light touch produced from Isak assured Even that he was on the right track. 

“Oh you’re so sensitive tonight baby. Your cock is just begging to be touched isn’t it Issy?”

Isak nodded frantically as he tried to lift his hips off the chair. “Please Evy. I’ve been good. Just please touch it.” 

Even leaned forward to nuzzle his face closer to Isak’s cock. At first just giving light kisses from the base upwards. Once he got to the head he pressed his lips down harder to collect the pre-cum leaking out. Looking up he caught Isak’s wanton eyes and slowly ran his tongue along his lips. 

“Mmm you taste so good baby.”

Taking his eyes back to Isak’s cock he realized those words alone had produced another spurt of pre-cum. This time he spread his lips as he connected once again with Isak’s cock. Sucking gently and lapping up the pre-cum leaking from Isak’s slit. After some time and many moans of encouragement from Isak Even moved onwards. Still holding onto Isak’s balls he tugged forward making Isak’s cock stand straight up away from his stomach. Opening his mouth wide he started to swallow Isak’s cock down without allowing his lips or tongue to touch it. Isak whined and pulled as his restraints. 

“Fuck Even! You’re driving me…”

Before Isak could finish his sentence Even closed his lips around Isak’s cock and sucked his cheeks in. Even’s tongue formed to the thickness of Isak’s cock as he started to bob his head up and down. Long strokes from base to tip. Timing his breathing so he could exhale and feel Isak’s cock touch the back of his throat. He had learned that was necessary when dealing with Isak’s impressive cock. After some time Even noticed his own hips were rocking with the rhythm of the blow job. He had been so focussed on Isak’s pleasure he had neglected himself. 

Still bobbing away on Isak’s cock Even reached down now with one hand and unzipped his jeans. He could feel a wet spot had formed already through his underwear. He awkwardly tried to pull down his pants with one hand. Quickly he realized this wasn’t going to work. Resigning himself to the fact that he would have to stand up to accomplish this task Even let Isak’s cock go with a pop. Isak’s reaction was a tight whine as his hips jumped off the chair. 

“Sorry babe. I need to take my jeans off.” Even made quick work of his jeans and underwear and then met eyes with Isak again. His heart swelled as he saw the man he was so in love with. Leaning forward Even cupped Isak’s face and joined their lips together. Between slow kisses the sound of soft I love yous filled the room. Instead of returning to his knees Even stepped forward to straddle Isak’s lap again. Feeling their skin connect was like a jolt of electricity. As their kisses continued Even brought two fingers to Isak’s mouth. “Open up baby”

Isak’s mouth fell open as Even’s fingers danced around his tongue. Slick with spit Even’s fingers fell to their cocks pressing in between their bodies. His large hand wrapped around both and started to stroke. 

“Fuck Even! That feels so good. Fuck your cock is so hard.”

“Just for you baby. You make me that hard. The way you give in to me. Let me take control. Such a good boy.”

Their lips connected once again as they rocked their hips and Even stroked their cocks. Even was highly aware of the sounds Isak was making. Knowing as Isak’s moans and whines pitched higher and higher he was playing right on the edge of Isak cumming. When Isak separated their lips to lean forward into Even’s neck and bite down Even knew it was time to change positions. 

Lifting his hips a bit he took Isak’s cock in his hand and slid it back between his cheeks. Still slick with spit he pushed his ass back against Isak’s cock letting it slide across his hole. The anticipation of Isak’s cock being buried inside his ass made him let out a low moan. 

“You’re gonna feel so good inside me baby. I can’t wait to ride your big cock. Will you let me ride you Issy?”

“Fuck Even! Anything for you. I wanna watch you bounce on my cock.”

“You’re so good to me baby. I love you so much” Even whined as he tucked his face into Isak’s neck. Rocking his hips back a few more times finally Even stood up. 

“No. Where are you going?” Isak protested.

Even looked down and winked at Isak. Stepping back he grabbed the front legs of the chair and abruptly turned Isak so he was facing the bed. 

Leaning in to nuzzle Isak’s neck again Even whispered “I need to open myself up for your big cock and I want you to watch.” The sound Isak responded with filled the room. A sound of pleasure and want and desperation. 

“Untie me so I can at least jerk off while you finger yourself.”

“But Isak I know you’ll cum if I let you do that. I want all that cum inside my ass. You know you can untie yourself if you really need baby.”

Isak’s head nodded yes even though there was still frustration painted across his face. They had done this before and Isak knew how amazing his orgasm would be if he waited and let Even edge him even longer.

Even walked over to their dresser and opened the top drawer to get out the lube. He could feel Isak’s eyes on him. Drinking him in. Sitting now on the edge of the bed Even leaned back and spread his legs. Reaching down with both hands he spread his cheeks. Even watched as Isak’s eyes fell down to take in the red rim of his hole. 

“You want to burry your big cock inside that tight hole baby?”

“Fuck Even you look so good laid out like that. Let me see you get yourself ready for my cock.”

Even smiled at the way Isak was gaining some control just with his words. “Should I finger myself? Go deep and find that perfect spot?”

“Ya Evy. I love seeing your cock leak with cum when you hit that perfect spot.”

Removing one hand from his ass Even grabbed the lube and popped the top open. Leaning further back to angle his hips higher he squeezed some lube directly onto his hole. The cold liquid made his ass hole pucker and squeeze. Dropping the lube on the bed he reached down with his fingers and started rubbing them across his rim. Warming the lube as he spread it around. His other hand now sliding upwards towards his cock. As he started to stroke his cock he locked eyes with Isak again. Isak was biting his lower lip as he rocked his hips back and forth. His thick cock still standing at attention and leaking onto his stomach. 

Slowly Even slid one finger in. Finding a rhythm that matched Isak’s hips. 

“I feel so tight tonight baby. Haven’t had you inside me for a week.”

“You can take another finger. Fuck yourself for me Even.”

“Yes Issy whatever you say.”

Even pressed a second finger in. This time exploring deeper as he pulled his hips up off the bed. His breath starting to hitch as he finally found that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Pressing his fingers against it made his whole body shudder. 

“Evy you look so good fucking yourself. Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels like…my whole…body…is tingling. The way you look at me Issy. It makes me crazy.”

Even’s head fell back on the bed. Although his wrist was starting to ache he continued pressing his fingers deeper. Hitting that same spot again and again. His moans blended together with words like Isak and Oh God and Fuck and More. Now Even was edging himself. Knowing that if he continued to stroke his cock while he fingered himself he would cum right there on the bed. Especially when he looked up and saw Isak licking his lips. So focused on Even’s fingers appearing and disappearing inside his slick hole. 

Even reached down instead and started to press a third and then fourth finger inside of himself. Two digits from each hand. The pressure was intense but every time his fingers grazed against that perfect spot deep inside him his head fell back and he moaned Isak’s name. Eventually with all four fingers inside he spread his hole apart. Presenting himself to Isak. Even could see Isak leaning forward in his chair desperately wanting to slide his tongue into that perfect dark tunnel Even was showing him. 

“Do you think I’m ready for your big cock baby?”

“Yes. Yes. Come here. I want you to slide down on my cock.”

Even stood up and poured some more lube into his hand. He towered over Isak as he stroked down his thick reddening cock to slick it up. Isak cried out with a loud moan. “I know baby. You’re going to cum so hard soon. It’s going to feel so good.” Even comforted him. 

Still holding onto Isak’s cock Even stepped forward swinging his legs around the sides of the chair. Taking his other hand to Isak’s chin he tilted his head up. “I love you so much Issy.”

“I love you too Evy. You’re so beautiful. Kiss me.”

Even leaned down and kissed Isak as he positioned Isak’s cock at his slick hole. The contact making him smile. Every time Even bottomed for Isak his thoughts would initially rush back to that first time in the hotel together. How gone Isak looked as Even rode him. The sounds Isak made as he came inside Even. And even though they didn’t say it out loud that night, the love they both felt as they rested in each others arms after.

Still holding Isak’s cock in place Even started to slowly sink down. As Isak’s thick cock spread him open Even focused on his breathing. Panting into Isak’s mouth. He knew once those first few inches slid in it would be easier. 

“Ya baby keep going. Fuck you’re so tight Even.” Isak sucked his breath in, holding the air until Even sunk lower and Isak let out a long low moan. 

Even’s hands clung to the back of Isak’s neck as he touched their foreheads together. Squeezing his eyes shut he pressed even lower until he could feel the soft blonde hairs around Isak’s balls tickling his ass. 

“Oh my God Issy you’re so big. You fill me up so much.”

“Look at me Even.”

Even’s eyes opened and met Isak’s lustful gaze. Even could tell Isak was right on that line of giving in completely or taking over full control of the situation. He could tip either way. And then Isak’s eyes narrowed and Even could feel the energy in the room shift.

“Are you going to ride my big cock? Show me how much you love it.”

“Yes” Even’s voice wavered. “I want to make you feel so good Isak. Show you how much I love you.”

“Are you ready babe? Are you going to slide up and down my cock?”

Even took a deep breath knowing that although Isak was desperate for Even to move he also wouldn’t want him to do it until he was ready. As he fully exhaled and bore down on Isak’s cock his ass opened to the intrusion. Creating a wave of reassurance that he could take Isak’s cock. He could ride this boy within an inch of his life. Make him scream with pleasure. 

Even planted his feet and slowly started to rise again. Just an inch to start. Small movements matching the small moans starting to echo around the room. Even leaned further forward to press his sensitive cock between their stomachs. Searching for a similar friction he knew Isak was feeling inside of him. Tight and warm as Isak buried himself deep. 

Feeling braver now that he was adjusting to Isak’s size Even stood almost all the way up. Just keeping the head of Isak’s cock inside him. Pausing. Breathing Isak in as their mouths both fell open. 

“Even baby I need to be inside y…”

Without another word Even slid down again bottoming out just before rising back up again. Setting a quicker pace as his legs started to burn. 

The guttural noises coming from Isak let Even know how absolutely gone he was. That Isak was so close to tipping over that edge that Even had been playing on all night. Even could feel Isak struggling. Trying to free himself from the cloth tied around his wrists but being so far gone that he couldn’t concentrate. 

“I…I need to touch you…please Even.”

“It’s OK baby. I’ve got you.” Even comforted as he reached down to free Isak’s arms. 

The moment Isak’s hands were free he grabbed Even’s hips and took control. Even could feel Isak holding him in place as he fucked his cock deep inside.

“Yes baby. Right there. Issy cum for me. Cum inside me. Please.” Even cried out as Isak thrust faster, harder, deeper. “I need to feel your cum inside me. Fill me up Issy. Please!”

As Isak pressed Even’s hips down again he stilled just for a split second and then let out a low guttural moan and dropped his head back. Isak’s breath became erratic, almost hyperventilating as he came. Even squeezed the walls of his hole around Isak’s cock. Holding tight as he felt Isak’s cock pulsating inside of him with each spurt of cum. Even knew Isak could cum so long and so hard after he’d been edged. He basked in the look on Isak’s face. Pure bliss. Isak was on another plane of existence, dropping into another universe where only his cock and Even’s ass existed. As Isak’s breath continued to be erratic Even cupped the side of his face. 

“Isak look at me. I’m right here baby. I’ve got you.”

“Even…it’s so much…it’s so intense.”

“I know baby just breathe with me. That’s it you’re OK.”

Isak’s eyes started to focus now on Even. His breath calming just a bit. 

“Issy you came so hard inside me. Filled me up so good.”

“You need to cum Evy. You need to feel what I feel.”

Even planted his feet and started to rise. As Isak’s softening cock slid out of him so did some of the cum he had buried deep inside Even’s ass. Even felt light headed at the sight of Isak’s beautiful dick covered in his own cum. 

“Fuck baby that’s so hot.”

Even jumped as Isak spit into his hand and then wrapped it around Even’s cock. Gripping tight and pumping fast Even could feel his balls tightening up against his groin. Chasing his orgasm now Even leaned forward to rest his head into the crook of Isak’s neck. 

“Ya baby cum for me. I want you to cum all over my cock.” As Isak’s words filled the room Even felt a wave of pleasure riding over him. His knees buckled as he thrust into Isak’s hand. All semblance of control lost. 

As Isak’s hand slid one more time over the head of Even’s cock he yelled his boyfriend’s name over and over. Cum pulsed out of his cock and Even watched as it painted Isak’s cock. An obscene amount of cum collecting along the length of Isak’s already glistening cock. Even could feel his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He knew what he needed. 

He crashed to the floor and before Isak could protest he swallowed Isak’s soft cock. Licking and sucking all the cum off of it. Thirsty for the taste of their cum mixing together. Isak keened above him and Even felt hands pulling at his hair.

“Even ahhhh…baby…it’s too much…please”

As Even pulled back again he made sure to lap up the cum dripping down Isak’s balls and inner thighs. “You taste so good Issy. We taste so good.”

Isak shuddered at the gentle licks. With his hands planted on Isak’s thighs Even pressed himself up again and slid onto Isak’s lap. As Even’s lips met Isak’s their mouths opened to one another. Dancing their tongues together. Even feeding the taste of their cum into Isak’s mouth. 

As their kisses slowed, the want and need of just a few min ago calming, Even ran his hands across Isak’s shoulders and down his arms. Isak flinched a bit at the touch. 

“Are you sore baby? Do you want me to give you a shoulder rub?”

“Mmm that’d be nice.”

“Anything for you beautiful. Come here.”

Even stood and offered his hand to help Isak up. Just stepping back a bit Even fell onto the bed pulling Isak on top of him. Even paused for a moment to give some sweet kisses to Isak’s temple and cheek. 

“Lie on your stomach baby.”

Isak slid off Even’s chest and pulled a pillow under his head. Even straddled his hips and placed his hands on Isak’s shoulders. Gently massaging the stiffness away. Quiet moans from Isak let Even know he was applying just enough pressure. 

Even smiled to himself. Mannen i mitt liv. Yes Isak would always be the man in his life. Through happy times dancing in the kitchen together. Through dark times when one of them wouldn’t let the other in. Through quiet moments cuddled up watching movies late into the night. And yes through these ecstatic moments only they shared with each other. Sharing their bodies, sharing their deepest wants, sharing their deepest desires. 

Even noticed that Isak’s breath had calmed, slowed. He looked down and saw that Isak’s eyes had closed. Giving one more gentle squeeze to Isak’s shoulders Even crawled in beside Isak. Nuzzling his nose against Isak’s Even whispered “Jeg elsker deg Isak” As Even closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep he thought he heard the faintest whisper come from Isak’s lips. “Jeg elsker deg Even”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this ended up being close to 5000 words?! Haha. I guess I get carried away a bit when I'm writing smut. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you enjoyed!


End file.
